Gallery:Mom's Birthday
Today is Linda's birthday and Candace tries to make it the best birthday ever. But every time she does, Phineas and Ferb beat her to it. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to shrink everything that he hates so he never has to see them. Read the full summary... Linda Through the Ages File:Baby Linda.jpg|Baby Linda File:Teen Linda.jpg|Linda in College File:Linda-80s.jpg|Linda in the 80s (Before or After her phase as "Lindana") File:Grundge Linda.jpg|Linda in the 90s File:LindaLawrenceWedding.jpg|Linda and Lawrence at their wedding. (Notice the finger over the lens) File:LindaToday.jpg|Linda today "I Love You Mom" But a true testament to what a great Mom you are.jpg|''But a true testament to what a great Mom you are,'' Is that your daughter would take the time to write.jpg|''Is that your daughter would take the time to write...'' Phineas introducing Candace's song to Mom.jpg|''This song.'' Lens cap coming off screen.jpg Mom, it's your birthday.jpg|Mom, it's your Mom, it's your birthday 2.jpg|Birthday. Siblings watching Candace's music video.jpg|Thanks for all the care and love you give, not to mention the meals. Nice song, sis.jpg|"Nice song, sis." Ferb likes Candace's song.jpg At times I get kinda nervous.jpg|At times I get kinda nervous, P&F take Candace to the stage.jpg|"Come on!" P&F take Candace to the stage 2.jpg|And forget to tell you how I feel. P&F shoo bee doo.jpg|(Shoo bee doo, shoo bee doo) I'm a little high strung.jpg|I'm a little high strung It's just because I'm young.jpg|It's just because I'm young Mom I adore ya.jpg|Mom, I adore ya And I'll do anything for ya.jpg|And I'll do anything And I'll do anything for ya 2.jpg|For ya! DJ Phineas.jpg Ferb drumming.jpg Singing at mom's birthday.jpg|Although my brothers make me frantic... With every single crazy antic.jpg|With every single crazy antic... Candace with P&F on the screen.jpg When I'm bouncing off the walls.PNG|And when I'm bouncing off the walls... mom1.png|You're the one who stays calm! Boquiabera.jpg|(You're the one who stays) You're the one who stays calm.jpg|(Calm) Because you love me for who I am.jpg|Because you love me for who I am I'll always love you, Mom.jpg|I'll always love you... I'll always love you, Mom 2.jpg|Mom! Linda in tears.jpg Applauding for Candace's song.jpg Miscellaneous File:Writing a song for mom.jpg|Candace writing her song. File:Boys serving mom breakfast.jpg|The boys serve Linda her morning coffee. File:Breakfast on her face.jpg|Candace with egg (and bacon) on her face. File:Shrinkspheria.jpg|Shrinkspheria Wax Robots Perry.jpg|Perry trapped by wax robots File:Kitchensurprise.png|Linda's Birthday surprise in the kitchen with neighbors and friends. Candace making a birthday card for mom.JPG File:World's greatest mom birthday card.jpg|Mom's Birthday Card Birthday fashion show.png|The boys put on a fashion show for Linda. File:Happy Birthday, Mom!.jpg|The beginning of the boy's multimedia presentation. File:Robot Presidents strike back.jpg|The robo-presidents strike back. Candace & Perry (Mom's birthday).jpg|Where have you been? Candace & Perry (Mom's brithday) 2.jpg Flashback of P&F on rollercoaster.jpg|"We can't forget Mom's birthday." Flashback of P&F in pith helmets.jpg|"We can't forget Mom's birthday." Flashback of P&F herding cows.jpg|"We can't forget Mom's birthday." Flashback of P&F surfing.jpg|"We can't forget Mom's birthday." Flashback of P&F onstage.jpg|"We can't forget Mom's birthday." Flashback of P&F chased by dinosaur.jpg|"Isn't there something I'm supposed to remember?" The machine is set for instruments that start with B to shrink.jpg Candace hiding from the moths.jpg Candace can still give music.jpg My friend the bass.jpg Bass shrinks.jpg Candace after the bass shrinks.jpg It's a good thing I play the banjo.jpg Banjo shrinks.jpg It's a good thing I play the bassoon.jpg Bassoon shrinks.jpg It's a good thing I play the bugle.jpg Bugle shrinks.jpg It's a good thing I play the bongos.jpg Bongos shrink.jpg 5 minutes later time card.jpg Candace getting tired.jpg It's a good thing I play the balalaika.jpg Balalaika shrinks.jpg It's a good thing I play the bagpipes.jpg Bagpipes shrink.jpg I should've manned the omelet station.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries